Thank God for Aprons
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Lorelai/Dean. Even good kids have bad thoughts.


Title: "Thank God for Aprons"

Spoiler: Sometime after "The Big One."

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.

Author's Note: Yes, it's another Lorelai/Dean story. What can I say, I love their chemistry. I'd been wanting to write another one for a long time, and I've had some ideas about it in my head, and Mala's "Love in the Time of Cauliflower" inspired me to finally get around to writing it, so thanks to Mala. :)

* * *

When Dean first started working at the market, he felt a little stupid wearing the apron that Taylor made him wear. Sure, he got used to it after awhile but if given the choice, he'd obviously prefer not to wear it. 

But then there are times he thanks God that they're part of the uniform. Like when _she_ walks into the market.

Dean knows he has a reputation for being a good kid. Friendly, helpful, polite, understanding, well-liked by almost everyone. 

But good kids still have bad thoughts. 

And Dean figures that visualizing himself pulling Lorelai Gilmore into the storage room of the market and ripping her clothes off would probably be considered a bad thought.

But he can't help it. He's become addicted to these thoughts.

When Rory first introduced him to Lorelai in the market almost two and a half years ago, he had to concentrate hard to keep his jaw from dropping open. He played it cool, nonchalant, but inside it was harder than it looked trying to control himself. He'd known before he met her that Lorelai was young for a mother, but he never imagined that she would look like. . .that. Wow.

He didn't develop a crush on Lorelai right away. Yes, he was a growing boy with hormones, so he certainly enjoyed the view when she was around, but he never really thought about her like that. He'd mainly focus all his attention on Rory.

But he soon realized that things with Rory would have to move slow. Rory was not one to be rushed, especially sexually. And so the growing boy with hormones started to let his mind wander. The more he dated Rory, the more he got to see Lorelai, the more he got to know her. They became comfortable around each other, they became like pals. 

And soon he really started paying attention to those tight jeans she wore. And he realized that his eyes always lingered on her plunging neckline a little longer than they should. Yeah, maybe staring at your girlfriend's mother's body wasn't the best thing to do, but he decided that a little looking never hurt anybody. He was always discreet about it. 

During their first year together, Rory had invited him over one day to hang out. They were home alone in the living room watching television, and there was a shoebox on the coffee table labeled 'Pictures.' Dean asked if he could take a look through it, and Rory said sure. While he was going through it, Rory walked to the kitchen to get some snacks, and so she didn't see him take a picture from the box and slip it into his back pocket. 

When he got home, he went up to his room and pulled out the picture. It was one of Lorelai and Rory standing near the gazebo at some sort of town event. Rory, ever so casual in pants and a T-shirt, wasn't what had caught his attention. It was Lorelai, who was wearing yet another deep v-neck shirt and a skirt that left much of her mile-long legs showing. 

Having that picture in his possession was what escalated the little crush into something bigger. It was then that he started getting those impure thoughts. He had folded the picture in half so he couldn't see Rory. Yes, he loved her, but Rory wasn't the kind of person you had dirty fantasies about. She's too innocent looking. 

But Lorelai was different. Not only was she gorgeous, and in his opinion, more so than Rory, she was also experienced, she was aggressive, she was playful, she was rebellious. There was no doubt she'd be wild in bed. His imagination would run rampant just picturing the different scenarios. Imagining her long legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged himself deep inside of her. Imagining the sounds of her screaming out his name, of her moaning and groaning and grunting. Imagining things going to a rougher level. . . talking dirty, hair pulling, spanking. He would just stare at that picture and let the thoughts fill his brain, and it was never very long before he'd need a cold shower.

And it didn't stop at him closing his eyes and just fantasizing about her. He'd often have dreams about her, and they always felt so real. One of his favorites was a recurring one. Lorelai would be lying on his bed naked, panting loudly and squirming impatiently with her anticipation to have him inside of her. He would be standing at the foot of the bed, naked as well, with his hands on his hips, making her beg for it. _Please Dean, I'll do anything,_ she'd mutter. _Oh God, I need you Dean. _And the power he felt from holding her off, from that look on her face that told him that she was physically craving him, was almost enough to make him explode without even touching her.

When he and Rory had broken up, of course he was upset about losing Rory, of losing the girl he'd been with for years. But there had also been a fear in the back of his mind that Lorelai would hate him for it. That he'd always have to avoid her. That he'd no longer be able to look forward to those fantasies that came about when he saw her in person; that he'd have to be content with only using that picture of her. Thank God he had that, at least, he'd told himself.

And so he was shocked, not to mention relieved, when Lorelai had told him that she didn't hate him. And the way she'd phrased it. . ._Just because you and Rory broke up doesn't mean we did._ Oh, God, she'd never know how much he loved hearing those words. 

And since then, they'd been friendly just like old times. They'd run into each other every so often. . .at the market, on the street, at the diner. Whenever he saw her, his mind would immediately develop an erotic fantasy. It was like an automatic reaction. And afterward, he'd usually go home, lock himself in his room and finish off what she'd started.

He stopped by their house once after the break up. He walked into their kitchen, holding the box of Rory's things, and saw Lorelai standing there. Despite his disappointment at the oversized sweater she was wearing, one of her few non-revealing pieces of clothing, it didn't stop him from mentally conjuring up an image of them doing it on her kitchen table. Thank God he was able to take that spider outside for her. . .it gave him some time to regroup.

He had a new girlfriend now, but that didn't stop him from fantasizing and dreaming about Lorelai. There was just something about her that drew him to her. She's the kind of person that just exudes sexuality. 

The other day, she came into the market. That was always the worst, when he saw her at work, because he couldn't go home right away and complete the fantasy. Thus, he had to work harder than usual to control his arousal around her; he had to think about other things to stop his mind from fantasizing.

So, this time, he pretended to be interested in Kirk's mail dilemma. And he was doing pretty well putting aside his thoughts until she touched his arm. That's all, she casually touched his arm. Anyone else, he would've been fine. But this was Lorelai touching him.

It sent tingles up his spine and a wild sensation throughout his entire body. Her hand was only there for a few seconds, but it was long enough for him to envision grabbing her, pulling her skirt up, ripping her panties off, bending her over the checkout counter and barreling himself into her as hard as he could. He could practically hear her cries of pleasure in his head. _Oh God. . .Dean. . .yes. . .harder. . .oh yes!_

He snapped out of fantasy land when she pulled her hand back. She walked away from him, and he had to go back to what he was doing, all while trying to hide the fact that his pants were becoming tighter by the second. 

But it's times like that that he's very thankful for the Doose's Market apron.

* * *

The End.

Author's Note: Okay, finally, my urge to write another L/D story has been satisfied. I've never written a story with no dialogue before, so I hope it came out okay. Please review – any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
